Roommates, Fun, and Clubs
by SessKaglover97
Summary: Naraku Onigumo and Sesshomaru Takahashi are in for a real treat when they get a new roommate. When they come to find that their new roommate is a girl, things get a little spicy! Rated M for language and for later LEMONS. WARNING: Threesome later on. R&R!
1. The Meeting

Hey guys! I am so excited about this! It's my first Fanfiction and i dedicate it to InuYasha fans! Yayy! Anyways, I welcome all kinds of comments! Even if they are bad, I will not talk it to heart haha well here we go!

'R_iiiing Riiinnngg Riiiinn-' BAM! _

"Damn it Sesshomaru do you really have to break the fucking clock?!" Sesshomaru groaned as he put both of his hands on his face to cover his eyes from the offending light his blasted roommate flicked on.

"I swear dude, this is the 10th one this month! You are buying the next one and its going in MY room. Really just go to sleep at night and you wouldn't be such a bitch in the mornings"

Ignoring Naraku as he kept nagging him, Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"You annoy me" was all he mumbled from behind the door. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he slowly got into the shower. He hated nothing more then mornings. He had nothing to look forward to except for the fact that he got to work as a bouncer at the famous night club "The Tite Stitch" or often reffered to as the "TS". Today was going to be a very boring day indeed. Classes where going to be a huuuugggeee bore and he would probably just end up skiping because of the face that he and Naraku where getting a new roommate today and, while he didn't care much about having a new roommate, there was only two beds in the dorm room and he was not about to share a room with this new guy. Maybe he could make Naraku share a bed with him sence their couch was very uncomfortable and he gussed the guy wouldn't want to wake up everyday sore and miserable but what does he care right?

"DUDE! GET OUT! OUR NEW ROOMMATE WILL BE HERE SOON!"

"You will cease your yelling half-demon! I am close to-"

"Yea yea yea whatever anyways F-L-U-F-F-Y, I am not sharing a bed with this guy! You can have the honors of that my friend! Besides, I-"

'_Knock Knock'_

Hearing the silent knocking at their door, both teenagers looked at the door and back at eachother, then all hell broke loose. Naraku pushed Sesshomaru down and ran down the bare chest and his wet hair covering his arms with nothing more then a smirk on his face and a towel around his hips covering his "family jewels".

"Damn youkai" was all Naraku could mutter out before Sesshomaru pushed him down laughing as he hit the floor with a loud _'thump'_. Turning back to the cause of the disturbance, Sesshomaru opened the door and was suprised with what he found. There stood a beautiful girl around his age. She had on red, 6'' stilettos that showed off her very attractive muscular legs, not to muscular but just right. Her long legs that seemed to never end where clenely shaven _'hn, sexy legs... please don't be ugly'_ As the youkais maind rammbles on about her looks, he kept going up her body. She wore a half shirt showing off her flat stomach and he knew that if she flexed, you would be able to see some abs. _'seems fit... good'_ Her breasts where not big but not small either. About a C, but that didn't really matter to him. By the time he got to her hips he saw her hair but now that he was at her face he could see how beautful her hair was. It was long, slightly wavy and black. Her eyes where a beautiful blue color _'interesting... she is absolutly beautiful'_

_**Kagome's POV**_

She knocked at the door and waited. She knew that she would be sharing a dorm room with two guys and to be honest, she couldn't be more happier. She could only think of what they could do on the weekends and after dark. She was getting wet just thinking about it. Biting her lip to keep from getting distracted she looked at the door again when she heard a loud thump and the door knob click from opening. _' I hope they arnt ugly! Please be hot please hot please be-'_ Her mind was put to an instant stop. She looked at the teen opening the door and instantly switched on her 'sexy switch'. He was obvuoisly a demon, and a powerful DaiYoukai at that. He wore nothing but a white towel around his waste. His long, straight, beautiful perfect silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and over his crossed arms. Letting streaks of water flow down his body sense he had yet to dry his hair. His face was decorated with two magenta striped just under both of his eyes right on his cheek bones. Also, his eye lids where the same color. His eyes... oh his eyes where a gorgeous honey golden color, and finally on his forehead, he sported a cresent moon mark. _'Sexy as hell! now what about the other?'_ Kagome slowly looked around him and saw a teen on the ground. His black wavy hair was not as long as the other teen, but was long non the less. He wore a black shirt and and dark pants with holes in them. He ws a half demon, she could tell from his aura. Looking back at the daiyoukai, Kagome smiled.

_**Normal POV**_

"Well hello there, I am Kagome, your new roommate." Smiling a beautiful at Sesshomaru, Kagome was pleased to see that he smiled back. _'I hope i get laid soon... I would love to just get on him and ride him alllll night!'_ Smelling her arousal, Sesshomaru smirked. _'Already aroused huh? Yep. This is going to be fun.'_

"I am Sesshomaru Tashio and the jack ass on the floor is Naraku Onigumo."

"Hello Naraku." Kagome looked passed Naraku and winked at him. Moving over to open the door more, Sesshomaru let Kagome in, grabbing her bags for her. She looked around the dorm. _'Hmm not but but at least it's clean and comes with two sex gods!'_

Turning to Kagome, Sesshomaru decided she would sleep with him so,

"Kagome, we only have two beds in the dorm. The couch is very uncomfortable so you may sleep with me tonight."

**Okay! Thats not alot but its 9:20 pm and i am TIRED! Hope I did okay! R&R! **


	2. Who knew?

_**So now I give you guys chapter 2 as promised! I may add 2 chapters today! I always hate! having to wait to read a fanfiction when I'm so into it and please R&R! Please tell me how I can improve my story and feel free to message me and tell me how you would like things to go in it! Im open to any opinions and don't worry. No Lemons until the time is right! Sorry but if i just put one up it would't be interesting now would it? Well here goes!**_

**Last time:**_"Well hello there, I am Kagome, your new roommate." Smiling a beautiful at Sesshomaru, Kagome was pleased to see that he smiled back. 'I hope i get laid soon... I would love to just get on him and ride him alllll night!' Smelling her arousal, Sesshomaru smirked. 'Already aroused huh? Yep. This is going to be fun.'_

_"I am Sesshomaru Tashio and the jack ass on the floor is Naraku Onigumo." _

_"Hello Naraku." Kagome looked passed Naraku and winked at him. Moving over to open the door more, Sesshomaru let Kagome in, grabbing her bags for her. She looked around the dorm. 'Hmm not but but at least it's clean and comes with two sex gods!'_

_Turning to Kagome, Sesshomaru decided she would sleep with him so, _

_"Kagome, we only have two beds in the dorm. The couch is very uncomfortable so you may sleep with me tonight." _

**Chapter 2**

**Who Knew?**

Looking at Sesshomaru then back to the teen on the ground she decided to play with Sesshomaru.

"Well I will have to decline your offer because I would like to get to know your handsome friend over there" She said pointed towards Naraku who was still on the ground looking at Kagome with big eyes.

**Naraku's POV**

_'Okay so we get a new roommate and she turns out to be a girl? Hmm she IS sexy and ha_s a great body, and oh kami those eyes! Perfect blue with dark hair? That's a plus_e!' _Watching her as Sesshomaru grabbed her bags, he made himself more comfortable. He watched as she made her way across their dorm room floor. She swung her hips perfectly and every step she took was as graceful as that of his roommates, and that says alot. _'I wonder... little vixen who you really are. I can see behind your little sexy act' _ Smirking to himself, he kept his eyes on her and never looked away, then when she pointed at him he heard he talk about sleeping with him and he was up.

**Normal POV**

Taking Kagome's bag from Sesshomaru, who looked like an idiot with his mouth handing wide open, he couldn't help but laugh at his poor, poor friend.

"Come with me Kagome and I will show you _OUR _room" Putting an extra 'oomph' to the 'our' to irratate his friend. Following behind him, Kagome smiled and laughed a small, cute laugh. Following Naraku and Kagome to Naraku's room, Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to permently damage the hanyou. _'Just wait Naraku... you will pay...' _

After putting all of her stuff up, the guys and Kagome all looked at eachother.

"Okay. As much as I love standing here with you guys, I would love to go somewhere. You guys want to come with me?" Sesshomaru looked at his watch on his right wrist. Lifting one eyebrow he looked at Naraku with a questioning look. Naraku nodded his head once and Sesshomaru went on.

"Naraku and I will be in the park today with our friends playing football if you would like, you may come along." Looking at her with a hopefull look, Sesshomaru hoped she could come, it would be the perfect time to show off in front of her. Naraku could't help but think the same thing. He found himself rather attracted to the girl. She was polite but had alot of spice to her attitude. Looking into the top right corners of her eyes and putting a finger on her chin Kagome pretended to be thinking hard.

"Hmmm okay fine, I'll go. When do we leave?" Looking at both guys, she noticed they both seemed happy that she would be going. She mentally laughed at this. They both where so hot! Of course she would go anywhere with them!

"Great. We will be leaving at 3:30. You can go ahead and get ready" _'This is great! She will deffantly be impressed with my skills! Now what Naraku!'_ Almost as if the hanyou heard him, Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and smiled wickedly. It was 3:15 and Kagome went to find some clothes to wear leaving the guys alone.

"You know," walking around Sesshomaru with his arms crossed and a sexy smile on his face, Naraku decided to let fluffy in on his plan. "I think I'm going to be real good friends with our little friend in there, in MY room" Laughing at his friend, Sesshomaru pushed the top of his head till Naraku was on the ground on his butt.

"Worry not my half demon friend. I am sure she will love you! Girls tend to be closer to the more 'feminine' guys." He could't help but chuckle as he left Naraku to think about what he had just said.

"FUCK YOU SESSHOMARU!"

"Hey guys! What are you now? You better be nice to eachother or I will stay home!" Hearing her sweet voice, both guys turned around to see Kagome standing by Naraku's door, she wore a pair of black tennis shoes and a black sports bra running shirt. Seeing the looks on the guys faces where priceless. "Uhh... guys, are we going or not?" It seemed like she over did it but she did't care.

"Oh... um yea, lets go. We will just walk there." Looking Kagome up and down Naraku was speechless. _'She just loves showing off her perfect body huh? I want to see more of it! Oh I can just see it now! She wil-' _ "OUCH! What was that for?! Damn it dude!"

"Stop being a hentai! Your face says all of you thoughts for you! Shit man your so weird!" When Naraku was finnished glaring at Sesshomaru, he turned his attention to Kagome. She wasn't by his door anymore and when he looked back at Sesshomaru he noticed he didn't know where she went either.

"Kagome! Where did you go!?" Looking in his room he saw she was gome. He looked out of his window and saw her running down the sidewalk and up the hill. "Ohhh she wants a chase huh? Well the park is a good mile and a half away! She wont make it far before tiring out." Turning around, Naraku made a mad dash out the door muttering a quick "Let's go!" to Sesshomaru. Looking at his friends retreating form, Sesshomaru caught on to what was happening. Closing and locking their dorm door, he to followed in hot persute of the two retreating teens.

Noticing the guys talking to eachother, Kagome decided she would go ahead a run to the park and beat them there. She was a track runner, and cross county runner and was very good with long distance. She could make it to the park with in 3 minutes. Her speed was great for that of a human so she had reason to brag about it to herself. Casting a quick glance behind her, she saw a black blur coming up on her fast and she guessed it was Naraku. Trying to pick up her speed, she ran even faster. Looking back again, she saw that the black blur was gone but a silver one was back in the distance. _'Where did Nara-'_ "Ahh!" screaming as she was quickly picked up in someones arms she instinctevly grabbed the first thing it was the could reach. When she opened her eyes again she saw Naraku's godly like face and she was accedently pulling his hair... hard. "What the hell Naraku! You scared me! I almost had you beat! You and Sesshomaru!" Pulling his hair again before she let go she couldn't help but laugh at his face. He wore a smirk on his face that said _'Yea man! I got you beat now bow down before me!' _ Making herself laugh again she took the chance to look over his shoulder the best she could from his bridal style hold on her. Sesshomaru was right behind him and he winked at her before disappearing again. She looked back in front again and saw his muscular figure running by them.

"How fast are you running Naraku?" She couldn't help but ask. All she saw was blurs of various colors pass them by. Looking down at the sexy girl in his arms he smiled and proudly stated,

"Over 100 miles per hour" Looking at her face he saw the amusment in her eyes.

"I wish I could run that fast! I would win every race I enter then! Hahaha! That would be awesome! Im jealous!" Laughing at her whining complaints he couldn't help but be attracted to it. He knew it was odd but he could't care less.

"Okay here we are! You can do what ever you want while we play ok?" Looking at her face he noticed that she looked slighlty upset but then her face changed again.

"Okay! I'll watch you guys, but umm... who are your friends?" Looking at Sesshomaru talking with a bunch of other guys she saw that they where all extremly handsome. Almost all of them where demon. Looking at his friends, he called them all over.

"Guys! Come here. I want to introduce you all to my lovely new friend!" Setting her gently down on her feet again, he looked back to his friends. "Okay guys, this is Kagome. Kagome,in order from left to right, these retards are Bankotsu, Heiten, Jakotsu, Mantin, InuYasha, Sesshomarus brother-"

"HALF brother"

"Yea, 'half brother' anyways, then there is Miroku. Okay guys, now that we all know eachother, lets get started." Watching the guys turn to leave, Kagome couldn't help herself.

"Wait!" Turning their attention to the girl again, the guys held questioning looks on their faces.

"I want to play to!"

_**Well, theres a longer chapter! I am going to start on the 2nd one now! Please tell me what you think and review! Thanks guys! **_


	3. Shocking and Suprising Events

_**Hey guys! Here is the 3rd chapter! And I must apologize, I have forgotten to add a disclaimer and I sencerly apologize for that. **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or the characters involved in my little story, however I do own the story plot. Nothing more. **_

_**Last time- **__"Guys! Come here. I want to introduce you all to my lovely new friend!" Setting her gently down on her feet again, he looked back to his friends. "Okay guys, this is Kagome. Kagome,in order from left to right, these retards are Bankotsu, Heiten, Jakotsu, Mantin, InuYasha, Sesshomarus brother-"_

_"HALF brother"_

_"Yea, 'half brother' anyways, then there is Miroku. Okay guys, now that we all know eachother, lets get started." Watching the guys turn to leave, Kagome couldn't help herself._

_"Wait!" Turning their attention to the girl again, the guys held questioning looks on their faces._

_"I want to play to!"_

_**Shocking and Suprising Events**_

Looking at the girl before, the guys would have guessed she would want to run around with a group of girl runners but they couldn't have been more wrong. Running past Naraku Kagome looked back as she ran to the big flat surface of the field.

"Come on guys! Lets pick teams and get started!" Turning back around Kagome continued on her route to the flat area.

"Does she really know how to play or is she going to waste our time?" Looking at Bonkostu's rude comment towards their roommate, Sesshomaru and Naraku growled in unison.

"Hold your tounge human. She will be fine. Her abilities to play is of none of your concern. Monten! You, Hiten, you guys pick teams." Growling at Bankotsu's disrespect one more time, Sesshomaru ran to catch up to Kagome.

"Gotcha!"

"AHH! Hahahha Sesshomaru! You and Naraku both have scared me out of my mind today!" Laughing as the DaiYoukai grabbed her from behind and picked her up vertically, wobbling as he walked, resembling a penguin alot.

"So can you really play football?" Looking at hr as h put her down, he just wanted to make sure.

"Nope, not at all. In fact I suck at football but it's okay, I just want to have fun with my roommate." Winking at him Kagome took a second to look deep into the demon's eyes before her.

_'He is so sexy! I will make sure _to have some fun tonight _with hi_m!' Smirking at herself, she already knew what she would do tonight and it was going to be so much fun! Turning her gaze back to the other guys as they arrived, she looked at the and smiled.

"So, whos team am I on?" Each guy looked at kind of annoyed. "Look, if you guys are going to be dicks, I will play a game else where" Turning to leave, she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Naraku holding on to her arm.

"It's ok. Come on. Your on my team." Glaring at all the guys, Kagome crossed her arms and looked them all in the eyes.

"Before we start, we are going to get one thing straight. You all will respect me and not under estimate me got that?" Looking at the all one more time with a feirce glare, she turned to Naraku and smiled.

"Well, let's get started!" When everyone got into there positions, they started the game. Sesshomaru got the ball and was headed to the end zone when out of no where, Kagome came up and got the ball right out of his hands. They where right at the 50 yard line zone, or so she guessed. Nothing was marked except for the endzones, which where marked by Inuyasha's shirt and hat for her team and Sesshomaru's shirt and everyone's water for Sesshomaru's team. Very suprised by her actually catching up to him and getting the ball, Sesshomaru quickly regained his composure and sped back around, followed by InuYasha, acting as Kagomes defense. Running up and grabbing Sesshomaru by his hits, InuYasha got Sesshomaru down with one big _'Umph!'_ All the while smiling at his little victory of getting him down. After recovering from his faceplant to the ground, Sesshomaru got up and shook the hanyou off of his back just in time to see Kagome make it to the other side. He watched as she did a cute little victory dance, her sports bra shirt not ding anything to stableize her perky breasts. Her ass moving up, down the doing a circular motion with her hips... all of it was to much to the DaiYoukai and all of the other guys to handle. She even got the attiontion of some of the other visitors at the park. _**(AU-To see the dance she did, click the link at the end of the story.)**_

_'Damn it Sesshomaru! Not now! Oh dear kami!' _Doing the first thing that came to mind to get rid of his newly forming hard on, he looked at InuYasha then imidetly was shocked. _'Him to?' _Inuyasha stood there looking the same as Sesshomaru, even his own hard on, he felt his half brothers eyes on him and turned to him. His cheeks where a bright pink he instantly lonst his hard on at the sight of his half brother. Same with Seshomaru, now anyways. After Kagome was done with her dance she turned to see all the guys, along with some other bystanders. She coulnd't hold back the smile that showed up on her face. All the guys had boners that looked painful as hell! Even the male bystanders. After the guys recovered, they started a new play. After seeing her victory dance and skills, they relized she was an amazing dancer as well as an athlete.

"Okay guys, I am ready to go home and take a shower. I have somewhere to be tonight." All the guys looked upset and Naraku was first to speak.

"Where are you going?" Looking at him she smiled.

"I am going to the Tite Stitch tonight. You guys should come! All of you!" All the guys could't wait. The same thing went through all of their minds. They planned on getting her drunk. And very drunk at that, theres no telling what she would do! Naraku couldn't help but think about the time he ws going to have with her tonight! He was already shaking from anticipation, and it was only 6:30, so who knew what they would do in the mean time. Everyone agreed to meet at the TS at 12 sharp then they all took thier leave.

"Hey guys! I am starving! Let's go out somewhere to eat!" Kagome was excited about going to the club. It was her favorite club of all time! However, she hated eating there. It may be a good club, but the food there sucked!

" Okay, but we have to stop by the dorm to get you at least a shirt on." Naraku didn't want to haveto beat all of the guys off of her! As far as he was concerned, he was courting the sexy girl walking by him, but she didn't know it... yet. He knew Sesshomaru thought the same about her, but for Naraku, he didn't really care. As long as he got laid tonight, he really didn't care if he had to share her with his roomy or not, but he did hold feeling for the girl... but he was afraid of one thing and only one thing and that was the chance of rejection. He knows he is hot, but what does Kagome think of him? Well, he will find out tonight!

As they made their way back to the dorm, Sesshomaru found himself thinking about the girl as well. He was deffaintly going to get her drunk and fuck her brains out... he just couldn't wait! He was thanking kami for tonight being one of his nights off.

They where just ariving to the dorm and Kagome ran ahead to go get a shirt and the guys waited outside the enormous building. Kagome ran up the steps with grace.

"Who needs an elevater when you've got 4 flights of stairs to climb?" Lightly laughing at her own statement, she quickly found herself on the ground just after taking a turn to start up the next flight of stairs. Landing on the ground with a loud _thud. _Grabbing her aching head from the pain she looked into the light eyes of a man. When she hit him, her body felt like a building falling. First her butt, then, her back, then her head. Letting hands go to the man laying on the stairs holding his hands to his head as well Kagome couldn't help but feel bad.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you ok?! Kagome couldn't help but freak out. Looking at his eyes as they opened, she noticed that he looked so familier to her but she has never met him before. Then it hit her! Like a ton of bricks to, I mean who else could he be other then Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father?! He was tall she could tell because his body took up about 7 stairs. His hair was longer then Sesshomaru's by maybe a few inches but he had is tied up in a high pony tail. He looked s he looked at her and smirked, she could tell he was truly a pervert; but honestly, who would care? He is hotter then her roommates combined!

"It is fine, my head just hurts, what about you?" Looking at her from head to toe as she held her hand out to him, he saw how fit she was. She was extreamly sexy and very good looking to! He was deffantly going to have to get to play around with her... the problem was, he could smell both of his sons scents on her. _'I will have to claim her body first! I thought I was done with humans before, after Izzy, but apperantly obviously that w_as before i saw this sexy little human!' Getting up with very little of her help he brushed his pants off. Slowly getting closer to her, he noticed her light smell of arousal as his lips got with in a breath's touch from her her facial expression change from embarrassed to shocked as he grabbed her ass with both of his hands was priceless.

"I am fine, but you owe me for what pain you have brought upon me" He smiled when he saw her smirk.

"And what do I owe you, ?" She said his name as if where a question along with her origional question, just to make sure she knew who he was.

"Please, just call me Toga, and you will know in time. For now I must go," Leaning in, he placed a searing hot, breath taking kiss upon her lips, while his right hand found it's way to her breast's and the left remained on her toned ass. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, still looking into her eyes, "I will see you soon right?"

"Only if you want to" Winking to him, Kagome pulled out of his grasp and continued her way up the steps. Toga watch as she ran up the stairs. When she was gone, he continued down the stairs. _'Toga my man, you are bad! Messing around with your son and his friends new roommate? You are great!' _ Silently congradulating himself for his personal acheivement, he made his way to the school to attend a teachers meeting about the school's scedual change for the 2nd semester. Being a pervert and a science teacher wasn't a good mix, but who cares!?

_**Later, after eating and after a few movies**_

"Come on Kagome! It's time to go!" The guys couldn't help but be impatient! They wanted to see what Kagome was wearing for the nights events. Slowly and sexily, Kagome walked down the hall and to the front door to where her roommates where standing. She watched with a feeling of pride in her as both of the males jaws dropped. She was wearing a very short red dress with tiny sparkles on it. Her hair was down and wild as ever. She didn't wear any makeup except for eye liner and mascara. I mean, who needs make up when you are as sexy as a super model? No, Kagome was even sexier. Her 6'' heels where black and clear.

Seeing the guys, Kagome couldn't help but imaging what she was deffantly going to do with them tonight! She was a horney little devil, but she still had secrets nobody knew about, but she wouldn't worry about that right saw Sesshomaru first. He wore black vanns with skinny jeans that showed off his sexy ass very nicely. His whirt was a Hollywood Undead shirt with Johnny 3 Tears on it.

"Oh kami! Sesshomaru! I love your shirt! J3T is the best ever!" Sesshomaru was happy about that, Hollywood Undead was his favorite band, and johnny 3 Tears is his favorite member. Smiling at her he watched as she moved her gaze to Naraku. He also wore skinny jeans and vanns as well. His shirt was a Tap Out shirt. Kagome loved wrestleing and fighting!

"Okay guys, let's go!" Walking out the door, they all made there way to the club. All anxious as hell.

_**Okay guy! I might upload another chapter tonight! Yayy! Okay, to see Kagome's victory dance, click on the link below-**_

watch?v=3Hz64-_2Gu8&list=LLGOAMjoIcuSXG8BOy69Tyzw

_**(Watch parts :22 and :36) Anyways, Please review! Club scene next and of course a lemon! I just couldn't wait!**_


	4. Tite Stitch and Fun

_**Hey guys! Me again! HAPPY VALINTINES DAY! I just say my mom's boyfriend propose to her! AWW! Anyways! Here is Chapter 4! **_

_**Disclaimer- I Do not own ANY characters involved in my story, but I DO own the story plot. **_

_**Last time- **_Seeing the guys, Kagome couldn't help but imaging what she was deffantly going to do with them tonight! She was a horney little devil, but she still had secrets nobody knew about, but she wouldn't worry about that right saw Sesshomaru first. He wore black vanns with skinny jeans that showed off his sexy ass very nicely. His whirt was a Hollywood Undead shirt with Johnny 3 Tears on it.

"Oh kami! Sesshomaru! I love your shirt! J3T is the best ever!" Sesshomaru was happy about that, Hollywood Undead was his favorite band, and johnny 3 Tears is his favorite member. Smiling at her he watched as she moved her gaze to Naraku. He also wore skinny jeans and vanns as well. His shirt was a Tap Out shirt. Kagome loved wrestleing and fighting!

"Okay guys, let's go!" Walking out the door, they all made there way to the club. All anxious as hell.

**Tite Stitch and Fun**

When Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku arrived at the TS, they where all excited they could hear the music blasting frm outside the club and could already smell the alcohol from where the end of the huge line was, but of course, why wait in line if you work at the club? So Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led her into the club with Naraku hot on their heels. No way was he going to be left to wait in line! No way at all!

"Hey fuck tard! Let us pass!" Sesshomaru yelled at his friend she was guessing. Both guys started laughing and after talking a while, The bouncer let them go in. The club was awesome! A bunch of lights flashed around and the air smelled of... well, sex. People had sex every where! At the booths, agenst the walls, and even in the bathrooms! _'This is why i dont eat here' _Kagome thought as she stuck her tongue out at the nastyness around them, knowing very well that she would never do anything like that. Ever. Tonight Kagome was feeling frisky so before she went out the door of the dorm room earlier when she got a shirt to go out and eat, she called the club and made a deal with them.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome watching the strippers and was curious as to why she was lauging at them. As if hearing Sesshomaru's thoughts, Kagome basically answered his un-spoken question.

"These girls are ametures! That's the 5th time that girl has fallen off the pole and horribly failed at playing it off. Haha this is great!" Kagome couldn't wait until it was her turn!

_**Earlier, before going out to eat. Dorm room.**_

Kagome got her shirt and was about to leave the room when she got an idead. She picked up the phone and dialed the nnumber. _(888) 315-0753. _After what seemed like forever, a man finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, Tite Stitch. What's up?"

"Yes, Hello. I would like to make a deal with you."

"Yea? Go ahead. I don't have alot of time."

"Of course. I would like to perform as a stripper on your stage, in exchange, I will give you the money i earn." A moment of silence followed.

"Umm.. I don't know girl. What makes you think you can even earn a dime girl? Our audiance is a tough one."

"Okay sir. I'm going to say 1 thing that will change your mind. I used to go by the name of _'Rae'_." This time, there was a long pause.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You will find out at 12:30 sharp." With that being said, Kagome hung up her phone. It's been a while sense she last pole danced. This could be interesting. Then, Sesshomaru walked in to check on her. Looking at her akwardly, he walked closer to her and smelled her. Looking at her with an unreadable face he just turned and walked out. She was sure he could smell his father on her... She was probably going to get in trouble later...

**Present Time**

Naraku looked at Kagome. He noticed that she kept checking the time and he was about to ask why when their friends came up.

"Hey guys! What's up!?" The trio turned around to see their friends from earlier. Well only Miroku, InuYasha, Koga, and Bankotsu.

"Guys!" Kagome smiled and hugged all of the guys. When she hugged InuYasha, he grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeez sending a shock wave through Kagome's body. Damn did she love to be touched! Anywhere! Needless to say, Kagome gets turned on easily. Rub her leg? It will turn her on. Pull her hair? It will turn her on. Grab her ass? Fondle her breasts? Kiss her deeply? Command her to do oral sex on you? All of that turns her on. Smelling her arousal, Naraku stepped in and grabbed her from InuYasha's grasp and pulled her close to him, cheast to cheast. Looking deep into her eyes, he couldn't help but lean closer and closer until...

"Ladies and gentle men, we have got a special treat for you tonight! Im happy to call upon the stage, the one, the only, RAE! Some people gasped in excitement and others looked clueless. Kagome pulled away from Naraku, then walked toward the stage, the spotlight landing on her. All the guys where confused.

"Where is Kagome going?"

"Um... is she supposed to be this Rae girl?"

When Kagome reached the stage, she walked straight to the pole. The first song came on. _Kat DeLuna - Drop It Low_. The guys watched in awe as she performed the same moves from earlier then, she made her way onto the pole. She moved to the rhythem perfectly. Her body never failing to amaze her male friends. She did a vertical split agenst the pole, her hands supporting her weight in the middle of the pole. She through her head back and looked sexily at the crowd. She climbed to the top of the pole and did what was very rarely seen. She was on the pole, for almost 2 and a half minutes doing nothing but twirls, splits, and rather interesting and unique moves. She danced through that song then one more, _The Cataracs- Top of the World_. Once she was done, the whole stage was covered in money, and the whole place was hype! Kagome exited off the stage into the back to go meet the manager while the workers of the club cleaned up the money off the stage.

"Oh my kami! Are you really Rae?!" Kagome looked to her right to see a stripper, dressed in a bikini top and short shorts, for a cosplay skit.

"Yes I am! Nice to meet you, please just call me Kagome. What name do you go by?" Looking at Kagome with big eyes, the girl smiled.

"My name is Eve, or you can call me Kikyo." Taking her wig off, Kikyo revealed her long, black hair. Her blonde wig thrown to the ground. She pushed forward really fast and put Kagome's head in her hands and kissed her pationatly. At first Kagome didn't know what to do, but soon she relaxed he tensed muscles and put her hands in Kikyo's hair and ran her fingers through her hair stopping at her ass. Kagome gave her ass a good squeez the her hands worked up to her breasts. Kikyo was a size D. Kagome's hands rested there. She wasn't a lesbian, but she sure did like to try new things, though she did have a lesbian experiance once before.

Kikyo's hands moved from Kagome's face down her body, feeling every part of her body, loving it all. Moving one of her hands up under Kagome's dress, Kikyo could feel the wetness there.

"Wow Kagome, your so wet, mmmm I just want to-"

"Eve! Your on! Go!" Kikyo picked her wig back up and rushed off stage after bidding Kagome a farewell and a see you later. Kagome Met up with the manager and discussed the money. Kagome was given free drinks the rest of the night in exchange for her perfrmance, which she gladly accepted. Kagome was walking back out to her friends when she was pushed up agenst the wall and felt forign lips agenst hers. Opening her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru. Suprised, but not complaining, she returned the kiss with even more passion. Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her.

"You where kissing another?"

"Yea, Eve" Looking at her akwardly at first Sesshomaru couldn't help but be turned on by that.

"Come, we are leaving. I have matters to attend with you starting with this. Why the hellwhere you w-"

"But why! We just got here!"

"Kagome! Wait! Please don't leave yet!" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned their heads to Eve. Kikyo was not wearing her wig anymore and was now not wearing any bottoms either, just her swim suit top and her heels. Sesshomaru moved back as Kagome reached out to embbrace the two as they hugged, then started kissing, sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Is she coming home with us?" Kikyo looked at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

Smiling, Kagome answered. "Yes! I want to have some fun with this one! I mean she looks just like me! How cool is that?!" Taking a minute to observe the girls, Sesshomaru saw that they did, in fact look alike. Smiling and nodding, Sesshomaru waited as Kikyo went to retrieve her shorts and tell the manager she ws leaving early. He would just talk to her later. Either way, he would talk to her about her his father.

_**Later at the dorm room**_

As soon as Naraku opened the door, the girls fell in, laughing as the hit the floor. Thye both drank alot befor they left and now, they where drunk as hell.

"Girls? Get up! Kagome, you need to come with me. Kikyo, you stay here with Sesshomaru." Naraku grabbed Kagome up and left with her in his arms, leaving Sesshomaru to his business with Kikyo. Closing their door behind him, Naraku took Kagome to his bathroom in his room and closed that door as well. Stripping Kagome and himself, he placed the both of them in the shower. He kissed Kagome with so much passion, she couldn't hardly compete with him. His hands roamed her body freely. Starting with her hips, then one hand went to her breasts while the other played with her clit. Rubbing back and forth slowy, he slowly puched 1 finger in her to test her, he could smell that she was a virgin, so he was going to be easy with her. While his finger explored her body, Kagome moved her hands to Naraku's cheast, fealing every muscle he had. He was so sexy! She couldn't help but moan as he slid in another finger.

"Damn Kagome, your so tight! I can't wait to fuck you!"

"Then don't." Kagome slowly moved Naraku's fingers from with in her; she was already so wet and so close to comming. She sucked on the fingers he had in her. She saw the lust in his eyes. His hands found their way to her hips and he quickly turned her around and stuck the tip of his long, 9'' dick in her. She tensed up and closed her eyes with a hiss. Naraku didn't want to hurt her, but she felt so good, and he wasn't even half way in her! Slowly, he pushed in more and more until he reached her barrier. He stopped there and moved his hand down to play with her clit, to distract her from the enevidable pain. With her hands pressed agenst the shower glass and her forehead agenst it, Kagome gasped at the feel of Naraku not even half way inside her yet and him rubbing her clit. It felt so good! The pain was gone, then she relaxed and he pushed into her hard and she moaned in pain and pleasure. She used her hidden powers _**(AU- They don't yet know that she is a priestess.) **_Naraku could feel a weird tingling agenst his rock hard cock and knew exactly what it was. Her body was repairing itself much like a demon would after getting a cut. All of the rips with in her womb where quickly healing, which was good. It wouldn't hurt near as bad anymore. She just had to streach to his size now. Looking down at her, his theory was proven correct when he saw her body glowing a light pink color.

"You are a priestess?" Kagome looked around to look Naraku in the face.

"We will talk about it later, just please fuck me!" Naraku didn't hesitate to comply to her demand. The priestess thing could wait until later. Naraku slowly pulled out of her then pushed into her hard again and was please with her moans of pure bliss. _'Looks like the pain is gone huh miko? Just wait until I am done with_ _you!_ _The pain won't be gone for a week!' _Naraku slowly started picking up his speed everytime she screamed for more.

_**Kikyo and Sesshomaru**_

Sesshomaru sighed. Why was he stuck with the stripper girl? _'I guess pussy is pussy'_ Sesshomaru sighed then moved over so that he was towering over Kikyo. She was so drunk she didn't even notice until he ran his tongue over her stomach until he reached her womb. While kicking the front door closed and locking it, Sesshomaru moved to the couch with 'Eve' in his arms. He took his demon claws and ripped her clothes off of her, which he could tell turned her on and the scent of her arousal got stronger. He moved his mouth down to her cleanly shaven pussy and started teasing he bud with his tongue. Slowly he would flick his tongue across the sensetive spot.

"Please Sesshomaru! Please make me cum!" Sesshomaru plunged his tongue inside of her soaking wet pussy and he teased her bud with his tongue until she came with a loud moan. She tasted sweet, but he still wanted Kagome more. He just imagened Kagome being below him and not the stripper 'Eve'. Sesshomaru got up and stood beside the couch, taking his clothes off with his demon speed so that he could get it in with her before he backed out. _'Okay... She looks like Kagome... Kagome.. Kagome... Oh kami i can't believe Naraku did this to me!_'

"Eve, on your knees." Sesshomaru pointed to the ground infront of him and gave the stripper his command. She quickly complied. She took Sesshomaru's demon cock into her mouth and gagged trying to deep throat him. Sesshomaru found the sound quite annoying and decided to just fuck her. Sesshomaru took his still limp dick out of Kikyo's mouth and turned her around so that she was on the couch with her hands on the couch. Her body almost made a perfect 90 degree thought about all the stuff Kagome did on the stage and immidietly got his hard on. He plunged into Kikyo, ignoring her moans, he listened to Naraku and Kagome in their bathrooom. he heard her moans and mached pace with what Naraku was going so that he could fantasize about him being the one fucking her brains out right now. Kikyo was tight, he would give her that, but he still wanted to be with his sexy roommate right now.

"Agh Sesshomaru, please come inside of me! Please! Oh kami, I'm about to come!" Sesshomaru would never come inside of a girl like Kikyo! Not even with a condom. Nope. He too was close to his peak and when Kikyo came, the feeling of her walls tightening around him made him come as well. He quickly pulled out and came all over her back while he kept moaning from her intense release. Then Sesshomaru heard a click as the bathroom door in Naraku's room and then a click as the bedroom door opened. He could sell that Kagome used Naraku's showering shampoo and soap. He would buy her some soap tomorrow. When Kagome came running into the living room to meet up with Kikyo and him she did something that suprised even him! And everyone knows how hard it is to suprise Sesshomaru when he knows all.

_**Well, there is chapter 4! I won't be able to right over the weekend because I will be with my dad, so if I get the chance, I will update tomorrow but if i can't, then please forgive me! I have alot planned for Kagome and the others! I am not sure what to do about pairing. Post a review or private message me your opinions on what you think would be best. Enjoy though! And Thank you to those of you who Review! And a shout out to those of you who favorite me, this story, or add me as your favorite author! It means alot to me. As soon as I get into this Fanfiction more, I will be posting a Sesshomaru Kagome Fic. No Naraku haha. Happy Valentines day!**_


	5. 60,67,80,99,1!

_**Hey guys! I was able to write again today because my dad can't come picl me up.. I have had a bad day so this will help make my day better! My twisted fantasies always help I guess... Anyways, I am going to continue from the lemon so don't worry but be aware ok? **_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or the characters in this story, however I do own the story plot. **_

_**Last time-**_ "Agh Sesshomaru, please come inside of me! Please! Oh kami, I'm about to come!" Sesshomaru would never come inside of a girl like Kikyo! Not even with a condom. Nope. He too was close to his peak and when Kikyo came, the feeling of her walls tightening around him made him come as well. He quickly pulled out and came all over her back while he kept moaning from her intense release. Then Sesshomaru heard a click as the bathroom door in Naraku's room and then a click as the bedroom door opened. He could sell that Kagome used Naraku's showering shampoo and soap. He would buy her some soap tomorrow. When Kagome came running into the living room to meet up with Kikyo and him she did something that suprised even him! And everyone knows how hard it is to suprise Sesshomaru when he knows all.

_**"60,67,80,99,1!"**_

Running past Sesshomaru a drunken, nude, and wild Kagome made a wild dash out the dorm room door and into the hallway. It was past 2:00 in the morning and she was running around naked for no reason and to make matters worse, InuYasha was walking out of the elevater with Koga right beside him, having returned from the TS drunk with 2 women under their arms. Sesshomaru just grabbed his boxers and slid them back on while Naraku started a new game with Kikyo. He left right when Naraku started eating Kikyo out, and he was all to happy about that. _'Taste me spirm mother fucker!'_ Getting back to business, Sesshomaru ran down the hall to the elevater.

Kagome didn't know why, but she wanted to run, so she made a mad dash out the door, forgetting to put her cloths on... was it a mistake or not? Of course not. Running faster and faster, she stopped when the elevater doors chimed and cocked her head sideways to see who would come out of it. When she saw InuYasha and Koga she ran to them and and on her way to them, they threw the two whores they had with them to the ground and both opened their arms for the girl to run into them. Had they been sober, they would have noticed that she was naked sooner. When they finnaly relized, it was to late. Sesshomaru, using his demon speed to catch up, got Kagome in his arms and ran back to their room and slammed the door shut. A confused Youkai and hanyou just looked down the hall in astonishment. Koga looked at InuYasha.

"How does he, he, he do that?!" Looking at InuYasha wied eyed the wolf demon was amazed.

"Dude, I don't know but he runs so, so f-fast!" Both males looked at eachother and smiled, then back down the two uncontious girls on the ground, they smirked. Pushing their feet into the elevater, they decided to see if they could run to the end of the hall way and back and decide who was cooler. One of them or Sesshomaru. Placing their right hand on the wall to keep them somewhat equal they counted off from 60 to 1 to start off the race.

"60,67,80,99-" Before Koga could finnish his countdown, InuYasha took off at suck a fast speed, he almost didn't notice he was gone until he saw his body plastered agenst the wall about 100 feet infront of him.

"1!" Koga took off at what seemed to be an even faster pace the InuYasha, he hit the wall straight on as well, right beside InuYasha. Both of them where passed out with broken noses and toes.

"I think we pay to much on our taxes" Koga managed to say before passing out.

Picking Kagome up in his arms, Sesshomaru ran quickly back to his room. He ws already hard, just from knowing what was about to happen. He was sure to fuck her deep and hard. Kagome giggled as he held her in his arms. Running her finger over his cheast muscles. She pulled her self up so that she could place a chaste kiss on his lips. Her body fit perfectly agenst his, and that made him even more hotter for her. Closing their door behind him he ran past Naraku and Kikyo who where fucking like rabbits on the floor. Slamming his door behind him, Sesshomaru threw Kagome on the ved roughly and landing around her, his body acting as a cage to hold her down with a breath taking kiss. Kagome, being so turned on, just to his shaft into her hand, extremely suprised at the size difference between him and Naraku. Sessshomaru was HUGE! Silently gulping, she guided his huge dick to her tight enterence and pushed herself up so that the head was the only thing in her. Sesshomaru growled at the pleasure the overwelmed his body. Instinctivly he pushed inside of her hard and fast, her moaning did nothing but spur him on. Pumping into her faster and faster he hissed at the great feeling of her walls tightening around him as her orgasm shook her whole body. Seshomaru was quick to follow her in hot persuit and they layed down for a little break. After catching her breath, Kagome put her arm on Sesshomaru's chest and was passed out. _'Done after one round? Wow, and here I thought that she was going to be more inergetic!' _ Silently chuckling at her tuckered out body, Sesshomaru moved closer to her and sighed in contentment. His raging hard on would have to wait until another time. Setting his alarm by his bed for 10am, Sesshomaru turned back to the sleeping beauty before him. He lay his head by her and was over taken by sleep.

_'Riiiiinnngg Riiinnnnng Riiiiiing, RIinnnnn- BAM!" _Growling as he got up he threw the covers off of him and felt an arm slide off of his chest. Looking down at the angelic girl on his bed he smiled and covered her back up. Today's classes where going to suck but he knew he would run into his father before the day was over and he couldn't wait to beat the hell out of the dick for trying to get it in with Kagome. Swiftly walking into the bathroom, Sesshomaru took a shower and left, leaving Kagome behind to sleep. She wouldn't have classes until Kikyo and Naraku gone, Sesshoamru guess that he dropped her off somewhere when he had his fill of her and went to his classes as well. Exiting their dorm room, the DaiYoukai busted out laughing at the two lower demons on the ground passed out and with bloddy faces. He had heard them hit the wall last night but didn't know they ran into it!

"You guys are so stupid." Kicking InuYasha in the stomach once to wake him up, Sesshomaru left for his classes.

**Later; at Lunch **

Spoting his father across the cafeteria flirting with some of the senior girls, Sesshomaru made a mad dash towards his father, ready to take himdown. Toga was still talking to the girls when he shot his hand up infront of his chest, his eyes never leaving their full D cup breasts. Sesshoamru ran full force into his fathers hand, his head hitting so hard he immidietly lost balance, almost falling over. Almost. Bidding the girls a farewell, Toga ran from his son to pisshim off and went to his room. He had 3 more classes for the day but he wished he had the day off. Lightly growling at the thought of sitting in a class room for the rest of the day he made his way to his room.

Growling at his father, Sesshomaru decided he would get to him one way or another. Fixing his finnish his classes for the day.

Waking up to the alarm on her phone, Kagome grabbed her aching head and quickly used her hidden miko powers to ease the pain of the on going hangover. She noticed a note beside her phone neatly folded up. She opened the paper and smiled at the neatly written letter.

_Kagome, _

_ I know that you have classes today so I set your alarm to wake you up. I knew you would't wake up before now. Thank you for last night by the way. This Sesshomaru was very happy to get to become more aquanted with you._

_ sighed,_

_ Sesshomaru _

_Ps, We have important matters to discuss later today. _

Kagome was curious as to what he ment but she knew she needed to get ready before she was late. She took a shower and ate a light 'breakfast' and made her way to her first class, Science.

_**Okay guys! Exciting chapter coming up next! Im sooo tired now so im going to go to bed. I hope you enjoy this! I won't be able to post another chapter until Monday or Tuesday. I apologize for that but ill add the chapters as soon as I can! Please Review! (Sorry for all the short chapters!) **_


	6. Science Class, and Shed Tears

_**Hey guys I am back with a few good ideas for the story! Can't wait! So before i start, I would like to make a personal shoutout to everyone who dislikes the way Kagome is in this story. She won't be that way in all of my stories, but in this one, she stays the same. I mean, she is a collage girl looking for fun right! Anyways, I apologize if it is not to your liking. k**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters in this story however, I do own the story plot. **_

**Science Class, and Shed Tears**

Kagome walked out of her dorm room with great confience. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with black high heeld boots that went up to just below her knees. Her black lacy shirt was low cut showing off as much of her as possible with out revealing her nipplesr snuggly and fit. She only pulled up half of her hair and let the rest of it cascade down her back. She didn't have anything but eye liner and mascara on her eyes. Walking down the hall, Kagome asked a female teacher for directions to her first class. She noticed that the lady was beautiful. As Kagome waked away, she also noticed that the woman looked at her with eyes of hate.

_'That's strange... she must hate me for some reason... hmm.' _ Walking down the huge halls, Kagome came to room 114. The door was proped open. When she walked in, no one was there yet. She was 8 minutes early, but she wanted to make a great 1st impression. She was always an A honor roll student and nothig was going to change that. Her plans for the future where already figured out. She was going to become a cop, just like her father. The grades where to insure she could get a good recomendation for the Tokyo PD. Setting her stuff on the fist table, Kagome opened her binder to look for her list of classes. A few moments later, Kagome heard the sound of someone walking in the room. When she turned around, she found that her teacher was the same man that she knocked down... and kissed... She immedietly was ashamed of herself.

_'I kissed my teacher? Oh no... I. Am. Screwed.' _ Kagome forced a smile on her face and walked over to her new teacher. Holding out her hand, she decided to start over again and act like she had never met him before.

"Hello, I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you!" Looking up at the girl who interupted his deep train of thought, Toga immidietly felt his day getting better. He noticed how she acted like they had never met and could smell regret and shyness in her scent, as well as a hint of arousal. Tilting his head to the side, Toga took her hand in his and bent down to kiss it.

"I know you, and you know me. No need to start over my little friend." Kagome gulped and started again.

"Well... here is my scedual. Am I in the right class?" She couldn't help but get aroused... He was so sexy and if his son was so good in bed, she couldn't help but wonder wonder what Toga would feel like. When Toga took her paper in his hand, he smiled and returned it to her.

"Sure are. You may sit right there" Looking in the direction Toga pointed, Kagome sighed. Yep, of course he put her in the closest seat possible. Turning to go back to her seat, Kagome was turned around by the DaiYoukai and his face wasn't but a few millimeters away from hers. Slowly, Kagome's reasonable train of thought was gone and she found her self kissing the sexiest man ever, her teacher, and her roomates father, Toga. Pushing away from his grasp, Kagome turned around and sat in her seat, taking deep breaths to calm the raging heat between her legs. As people started walking into the room, Kagome noticed that she was getting alot of looks from guys and girls alike. Sudenly, someone slammed their books on Kagome's desk and she looked up to see a pissed off girl. She had dark brown eyes. blonde hair that stopped at her sholders and long, red, fake, nails.

"Look bitch, your in my seat, so move your fat ass" Kagome stood up and lifter up her shirt, showing off her perfect abs. Turning around in a circle slowly, she turned back to the girl infront of her and pulled her shirt back down, while sitting back down in the process. Everyone laughed at her tactics which made the girl in front of her even more mad. When Kagome saw the girl lift up her arm and make a fist, she couldn't stop the excitment in her. When the girls fist came down, Kagome caught it when it was right infront of her face and twisted it, breaking her wrist. With a howl of pain, the preppy girl in front of her fell to the ground. Kagome walked around the table and kneeled beside he. She grabbed her wrist again and held her hand over it, a light pink glow forming under it. Toga was speechless. Her hadn't known she was a priestess and her actions shocked him. She broke the girls wrist but healed it no sooner then the deed was done.

Lee was suprised... she tried to punch the new girl in the face for taking her seat, and then the girl breaks her wrist, and now she was healing her? She couldn't help but feel bad. Had she caused the girl pain, she wouldn't be able to make her feel better... nor would she have tried. Sighing heavely, She turned to Kagome.

"I... I'm sorry... you can sit there." Kagome looked at the girl, knowing she had got her point across to her, Kagome smiled at her and stood up, holding her hand out to the girl.

"It's ok. Mr. Takahashi told me to sit here. I didn't know anyone sat here. So what is your name?" Feeling stupid now, Lee blushed.

"I am Nogata Lee, you?"

"I am Higurashi Kagome." Hearing the bell, both girls turned around to take their seat, Lee sitting in the back row. Toga started his lesson and after 90 minutes, the bell rang again. When everyon packed up and started leaving, Toga walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked up to see Toga walking over to her.

"Okay, I am sorry I shouldn't have hurt her bu-"

"Why must you cover up your priestess powers?" the question caught her off gaurd and she couldn't help but gasp. _'Oh no.. I forgot about hiding my powers from everybody! What am I going to do now?!'_

"I... I'ts a long story." Kagome tried to brush the subject away but her atempt was futile.

"No, you must tell me before you can go to your next class." Toga held his arm out to stop Kagome from walking past him. Sighing, Kagome turned to look him in the eye.

"I don't like using them unless I see it necesary. My powers are unstable sometimes..." Kagome's eyes where sad and tears filled them.

"You say this why?"

"When I was 15, my father came home from work at the PD with a bullet wound he kept hidden from his co workers. He was at work for 12 hours and for 4 of those hours, he kept the wound hidden. I was shocked at the wound and did the first thing that came to mind, I tried to heal him. I knew my powers where not good at the time. I just started training with my aunt. We worked on injured animals. I sucked at healing at that time. Everytime i tried to heal an animal, they where turned inside out, or skinned and shredded of thier skin. It was a horrible sight to see but Kiede always healed them right after I messed up, not giving their bodies a chance to feel pain." Toga could see where this story was going and didn't want to make her more upset then she already was.

"Kagome, you don't have to fin-"

"No... I need to vent..." Taking a deep breath, Kagome started again.

"Remembering everything Kiede taught me, I decided to try my best to help daddy. His wound was serious and he was about to pass out. I grabbed his hand and kissed it then moved both of my hands to his right side, just above his lung." Kagome took a deep breath to try to stop her tears from falling down her face.

"I saw the glow from under my hands and I closed my eyes. My dad was screaming... toga, he was screaming for me to stop but I thought I was making him better... He grabbed my sholders and threw me across the room and I hit my head on the wall, but I still ran back to him and finnished what I started. He started screaming again, then crying, and when he hugged me and started shaking, I knew what I had done was killing him, and he knew he would die then to... I tried to run to the phone but he wouldn't let me go..." Kagome stopped and saw nothing but black around her.

_"Daddy... Daddy! Let me go! I need to call the hospital! Daddy!"_

_"Kagome... I am dying.. In a few short moments," *Cough cough* Bin looked down to see nothing but blood covering his hand he had coughed into... Never had he though he would die because his daughter messed up treating him... but her knew she would learn the right way of healing in time, and then was a good time for her to learn. Had she just called the hospital, he might have lived... might have, but he wanted her to try... _

_"In a few moments, I will be dead, I wan't you to run to the neighbors house and get help... Kagome, I love you... I am sorry I must die... Just make me 1 promise... Never give up... You will become an excellent priestess... You will heal everyone and everything... Kagome... I can't see anymore... My head, It's hurts," Kagome watched as her father died. His skin had started burning away and his hair had completely burned away. He was suffering...Kagome screamed and cried and closed her eyes while her dad hugged her. Slowly his hold on her loosened and his arms fell limp. She looked up and saw that his face was unrecognisable and his inards had started falling out. Kagome couldnt take it... She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife and took it to her daddy and placed it in his hand. _

_"Daddy! Please wake up! I don't want you to die! Take my life so you won't die!" Kagome took hisd wrist in her hands and forced the knife through her right lung, but she hadn't known she missed at the time. Screaming in pain, Kagome cried more. She took the knife again and placed it on the counter and ran back to her dad. She kept trying to bring his life back to him and giving hers away by praying but nothing happened and slowly she started loosing to much blood. She remebered her dad telling her to run to the neighbors. 'Maybe they can bring him bakc..' Kagome got up and ran to their house, the blood fell faster now sense she ran... Kagome knocked on the door frantically... When the neighbor came to the door, she screamed for her husband and took Kagome into her arms. Kagome was about to pass out. _

_"Oh kami! Kagome! What happened? HONEY! COME HERE NOW!" When the ladys husband appeared, and saw Kagome, he ran past her and his wife and straight to Kagome's house. Kagome grabbed the woman's shirt, getting her attintion._

_"Please... Give my life to daddy..." Kagome saw nothing after that. She was passed out from blood loss. When she woke up, she saw her dad sitting beside her bed in the hospital. His eyes got wide and he rushed over to her. _

_"Kagome! Are you okay? Oh honey..." Her dad started crying and Kagome did the same. _

_"Daddy... They fixed you! Did they give you my life?" Her father smiled down at her and smiled. _

_"No Kagome. I am no longer here with you... I am sorry... I could't pass on knowing that you could be hurt... _

_"Daddy..." Kagome cried and hyperventelated... She didnt know what to do..._

"Kagome? Kagome?!" Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru looking at her wide eyed.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Kagome looked around.. She was in Naraku's bed which she was supposed to share with him. She saw Naraku right beside her with concern in his eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but cry again. It was all to much for her to think about. Her father died because of her...

A week had gone by and slowly Kagome went back to normal but stayed from classes. Sesshomaru found the perfect moment to talk to her about his father.

"Kagome?" Looking up at Sesshomaru, Kagome looked at him curiously.

"Yea?"

"I know you kissed my father on more then one occasion..." Looking at her with stern and angry eyes, Sesshomaru awaited her answer.

"And? It's not like I'm dating anyone sooo why do you care?" Sesshomaru was pissed off with her for her aditude but ignored it.

"I do not wish to see you kiss him or smell his scent on your person. Please, just do not talk to him like you have before. I am sure you guys have talked right?"

"No."

"Well please don't talk to him anymore.."

"I won't, He is my teacher. I want good grades for my intellegence, not my body." Kagome knew what he said was good advice. Talking to Toga would only cause problems and she didn't need anymore of those. She had been depressed for almost a week and was just getting better and was ready to go to a club... by herself.

Kagome went into her room that she shared with Naraku, who had been at his parents house for the past week so she had the room to herself. She took a shower then got dressed. She wore a pair of short shorts and a green halter top shirt with matching heels. Her eye shadow was light silver with a tint of green and she wore eye liner and mascara. She went to the door and called out to Sesshomaru who was in his room reading.

"I'm leaving! I am going to a club. See you later!"

_**Okay thats the new chapter. I don't know if I should keep going with the story or not... It has no real plot yet... I have one in mind but I dont know if I should just end the story or keep going... What do you guys think? Anyways, I made myself cry from the sad part! And I wrote it! Oh my god! But that is only because I imagined my dad being there and me in Kagome's position... I am starting a new story tomorrow! It will be more accurate about the way the characters really act, At first anyways. It will be a Sess/Kag fic. Anyways, it will actually have a good story line so you might want to check it out! I might not update this story tomorrow. I don't knkow yet... Anyways, I hope you liked it! I am sorry if you hated it. I will do better.**_


	7. Bruce

**New chapter! Ive got it all figured out guys ;) Hope you like my ideas! It's been a long time huh? Well here goes!**

**Bruce**

On her way to the club, Kagome noticed that she was starving! One thing she learned about going to clubs is that you never go hungry! Save whatever money you have for the alcohol right? She was only about two minutes away, awlking distance from the club so she decided to stop by a small resteraunt and eat a bit of food. Walking in the main door, Kagome noticed that there wasnt many people there, just five men all dressed up like they where going to the club to. One man caught her eye though. 

He was wearing regular fitting jeans that fit just right. His shirt was a nicely fitting Hollywood Undead shirt. Kagome's favorite band. He had long light red hair that went down to his mid back. His eyes where a beautiful green color and his fangs where so sharp looking. He was probably really dangerous. He didnt look like the ideal boyfriend or friend for that matter. Kagome decided not to say anything to him or his friends and not spare them another glance.

Walking up to the counter to place her order, Kagome scanned the menu. A salade seemed ideal for her.

"How may I help you?" Looking down from the sign to the man behind the counter Kagome smiled and placed her order.

"Yes, I would like a medium sized salad with ranch dressing please and a water to drink and that will be all."

"That will be 3 dollars plus tax please." Kagome handed a five dollar bill to the man.

"Keep the change" Smiling and taking her salade and drink, Kagome took a seat in the far left side of the small business. The farther away from those guys the better.

Eating was akward because the guys kept watching her, but she didnt care. She was hot, sexy, and something all guys wanted and she knew it. However, these guys seemed to much for even her to handle and that w saying up all of her trash and throwing it away, Kagome took out a peice of her speirment gum and threw the wrapper away as well. She didnt want to go to a club with smelly breath! No one did!

Of course the group of guy would be leaving when she did. She was already out the door when they started getting up. Had she not been wearing her 6 inch heels, she could make a run for it but of course she wouldnt go to her favorite club with flats on. They just werent sexy, at least not to her. She could already hear the guys behind her. They where so loud. They wanted her to look back so they could start conversation with her, she knew it. It wouldnt be the first time a guy has done that before. Trying to find a distraction, Kagome pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sesshomarus number.

_Riiinnngg, riiinnnggg, rii- _

"Hello?"

"Hey Sesshomaru! Are you working tonight?"

"Uhh yea? Not until 30 minutes though. Why?"

"Just wondering. So whats up?" She didnt know what to talk about. She just wanted to get her nimd off of the guys following her. She even decided to take a wrong turn and go the long way to the club and they STILL followed her, from a distance of course. Sense one of them was a demon, she didnt want to talk to Sesshoumaru about them because the orange haired guy would be sure to hear.

"Okay, whats up with you? I thought you where going to the club?"

"Oh yea I am. I just took the wrong turn. Ill call you back later ok?"

"Okay, thats fine. Be careful ok?"

"Ok. I will be. Bye!"

"...Bye..."

Ending the call, Kagome decided to somewhat face these guys. She turned around and started back the other way to get back on the rout to get to the club quicker. When she turned around, she noticed the guys faulter a bit. They seemed suprised.

"Hey Bruce, she's coming our way, you wana snatch her up now or wait till later?" One of the other guys whispered to the oranged haired man known as Bruce Takanawa.

"Shut the fuck up dumbass. She will hear you. We will wait till later. Lets keep going this way so we dont seem more obvious then we already have been."

None of the men made eye contact with Kagome as she walked by but she never took her eyes off of them. She didnt trust them. When she got by, she let out a breath that she didnt know she had been holding. She glanced back to see if they had decided to follow her but luckily they didnt. They kept on going to long way to the club,

"Maybe they arnt even going to the club.. Im so paranoid." Laughing at herself for being so nieve, Kagome kept on her way to the club. When she arrived there, she just went to the front of the line.

"Hey Manashi! Its me again!"

The bouncer was a 6 foot tall man with a buzz cut hairstyle. He was not a demon but could deffently pass for one.

"Kagome! your finnaly back by yourself! Get enough of that Sesshomaru and Naraku huh?"

"Haha right! Thanks for letting me in! Later!"

Crossing the rope and walking in, Kagome went to her favorite spot in all the club. On the dance floor.

**There is the new chapter! It would be longer but I have to stop now or ill be in my room all day! I will post next time I get the chance! R&T please. In the next chapter you will see what happens with Kagome and Bruce. Will Sesshomaru be working and be able to help her if something happens? Where is Naraku now? Find out next chapter! Until then!**


End file.
